


Your Hot Clone

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dark!Harry, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Kinda, Macy is such a cute lil sexually frustrated sleep deprived half demon, Mutual Pining, Pining, Seduction, Sex Dreams, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Slow roast ur fics so the plot gets juicy, So Much Damn Pining, There’s many a dream in this bitch, a dream is a wish your heart makes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: Whilst attempting to surprise Mel with a “you’re useful” party, Sleep deprived Macy gets into an argument with Harry, Why the hell is the assassin so obsessed with her? In the midst of her rant, Certain thoughts are revealed. Thoughts that will forever change her relationship with her Whitelighter.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 114
Kudos: 106





	1. Decidedly Not In Vermont

**Author's Note:**

> For charmedandothersagain on Tumblr :)  
I may have adjusted it a bit because flustered Harry is one of my faves to write.  
Hope you have a good time reading Harry placing his foot directly into his mouth.

“A little more to the left.” She moves the banner decidedly farther to the right. Stretching the thin material so that the letters are distorted, Causing Harry to bring his hand to his forehead. Perhaps Mel is gifted in lotion making as well?

“Macy? I said to the left, Are you alright?” Macy was not alright, In fact she’d never felt this not “alright” in her entire life, And that includes the day she found out she was a witch.

”Yeah, Just a little tired.” Not sleeping for three and a half days is just a little tired right? She adjusts the banner to the correct position. 

“Well, Perhaps you should try to take better care of yourself.” She laughed at that, He must be conveniently forgetting the whole your_ seductive doppelganger is trying to have sex with me_ of it all.

”_Perhaps_, I could take better care of myself. She let go of the banner and winced internally as it fell to the floor. “If your hot clone would stop trying to _seduce _me!” Harry paled, Did she realize what’d she had just said? Or rather implied?

“Pardon me, Did you say-

Macy cut him off with a raise of her hand as she hurriedly attempted to fix the banner which was now sitting limp on the floor, Half pinned to the wall, Half wrapped around Macy’s hand.

”I mean that cute accent? It’s honestly kinda overkill and don’t even get me started on his hair!” Harry walked over to where Macy stood and attempted to catch her attention. Deciding that his lecture voice might enlist some form of a non “hot clone” thought to come from her highly intelligent brain.

“_Macy_-

She puts her finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Effectively silencing him as he awkwardly looks down at her finger on his lips. Expecting her to quiet down as well, Macy however just gets louder and more animated. Waving her arms aggressively.

”Do not _Macy_ me, Harry Greenwood! You have no idea how annoying this is! I can’t sleep, It’s awful.” Her finger remained against his lip as he finally voices his opinion.

“Well it can’t be more annoying than you ranting about how attractive my “clone” is!” Macy stills, Staring at Harry confused. Harry grabs her wrist and just puts her whole hand over his mouth, Keeping him from saying any other stupid things. He watches as Macy stares at her hand, The one that’s clasped over his lips. Hoping she didn’t hear what he had previously said in a non-hand-clasped state. Unfortunately, Whatever created the universe was not on his side that day.

In a confused but still Macy Vaughn tone of voice she says his name

”Harry.” Damn it she heard him, How bad is his orbing again? He could maybe make it to Vermont right? He tried, He tried real hard but still here he was, Decidedly not in Vermont. Still Macy’s hand remained over his mouth. Her confused expression as well.

”Are you... Mad at me?”

Well fuck, It seems, His hot clone got him in some hot water.


	2. The Aforementioned Hot Clone And The Equally Hot Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry And Macy’s conflict, Macy finally allows herself to sleep. He’s been waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anybody who commented about Dark Harry’s thoughts about this, Hope you’re satisfied with this seductive chapter ;)

_“_I knew you’d come back. You always do_” _He’s dressed differently than her Harry, He always has but she guesses she’s never really _appreciated _that before. She does now. She actually likes that, He’s wearing this leather jacket and his hair is all messed with and he still looks ruggedly handsome.

Kind of like her Harry, Although right now Harry didn’t really seem like her Harry. They hadn’t talked much since the whole “your clone is hot” incident. He was still cordial to her, But he didn’t hang out with her anymore. He didn’t make fun of her for binging Heaven’s Vice and then begrudgingly resign to watching with her. He wasn’t the same. In fact he barely even looked at her.

* * *

“Harry! Glad I caught you, I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was-

He looks almost bored with the subject and replies in a quipped tone, Not even looking at her. Instead focusing on his book

”All is forgiven Macy, Get some rest.” He then stands up and walks out of the room, Although she’d watched him attempt to orb out before he walked, It was honestly kind of cute, Not that she thinks he’s cute or anything. Just his clone. His clone’s not even cute, It’s more of an animalistic vibe, Like wild or something.

It’s probably just that he’s showing interest in her and nobody’s asked her out since Galvin. That’s got to be it right? It’s not like she could be _into _somebody with Harry’s, Correction her whitelighter’s face, It would be wrong on so many levels, Not to mention illegal in witch community. Although witch community doesn’t really matter anymore does it?

Nonetheless, Macy wasn’t attracted to Harry... Well aside from that one time when he wore that suit... But then there was that leather jacket and he’d looked _so good_ in that... But that was it, She thinks. Well it doesn’t matter even if she was attracted to Harry because last night definitely ruined her chances, Completely hypothetical chances but still. Macy yawned, She really was so tired. A nap wouldn’t be that bad right?

* * *

“You’re beautiful.” He always compliments her, No matter what the dream’s about or where it takes place. The start is always the same. Gorgeous, Stunning, Beautiful, Any other word that meant beauty. It was nice, A bit weird hearing his voice say those things but it was nice hearing them. Not that it was nice because his voice was saying them, If any other voice had said them she’d probably still think it was nice. He must have noticed how deep in thought she was because he’s walked so that he’s in front of her. His voice is grainy and soft, She likes it. He brings his hand to caress her cheek, She leans into his palm instinctively.

”Something distracting you, Love?” He calls her love, It’s a British thing. She really likes it. 

“I’m just a little... Tired.” He laughs, It’s low and she doesn’t hear him laugh often. It makes her smile.

”It’s a little difficult to be tired in a dream Macy.” He moves so that he can whisper in her ear directly. She likes when he does that. It’s _attractive _to say the least.

“Although if you’d like, I’m sure I could find some way to _exhaust _you.” She thinks she might take him up on that. Just once, To see what it’d be like. With _him _not Harry. Although she can’t say she hasn’t imagined Harry in that sort of _situation. _It’s not like it was on purpose. It wasn’t. He had just looked so handsome and had flirted with her a bit and her brain latched onto that and thus the _hottest _fantasy she’d ever had was born. He wasn’t unlike this Harry to be honest. Although a bit nerdier. She was about to answer when he’s gone. Replaced with a different version. Her version. Her Harry.

”Hello Macy, Care to explain why my presence was needed?” She didn’t know. She had no idea. But here he was, Wearing that navy button down that had made her lose her mind. In all honesty, _makes _her lose her mind. 

”I-I’m not sure.” He shook his head, Apparently disagreeing. He looked her in the eyes, Almost staring her down. He speaks in the voice he uses for lectures and when did that become so attractive to her? 

”Yes you do, So why?” 

“I-I don’t know-

She’s cut off by his finger on her lips, In a shushing motion. He’s almost cheeky about it. When her breath hitches he has this cocky little look on his face. Like he’s in on some joke with her that she doesn’t quite understand. He leans in, a Finger still on her lips.

”_Yes you do_.” 

* * *

Macy woke from her slumber confused, She supposed the tables had turned. But why had they turned in her mind? She wasn’t just confused anymore. Now she was confused and frustrated. Extremely_ frustrated. _


	3. A Crippling “Platonic” Addiction To Whitelighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy’s been kidnapped, All well and good. She’s with Darry or “James” so she’s fine. It’d be great if she could stop thinking about Harry though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Y’all like this chapter! Sorry about it being a little down to the wire, Macy took a few days off from being my muse it seems :/
> 
> Thank You For 1000 hits and 56 kudos!

Something is off. She’s not sure what but _something _is off. It’s not the whole Dark Harry kidnapped her thing. She could tell that he wasn’t her Harry when he offered her coffee instead of tea. It’s more just the general _idea_ of the arrangement. He’s still sweet to her. No facades were broken. She didn’t think there were any facades to be honest.

She just misses _him. _Her Harry. Although their last interaction was less than ideal. She wanted more than anything to be wrapped up in his arms. Platonically of course. Because as she has discovered, She and Harry were nothing more than friends, Extremely close friends. So close that he’s apparently invading her dreams. But in a very friendly, Platonic way. 

She always assumed that she was attracted to Dark Harry because of his whole bad boy, Gideon from Heaven’s Vice vibe. It made sense to her at the time but lately she’s beginning to think that she was wrong. She’s beginning to think it might be that he has the same face as somebody she’s starting to realize she’s _extremely _attracted to. 

If she’s right. That sucks because their last interaction was her basically shouting from the roof tops that she is extremely attracted to somebody who looks just like him. But not him, Well not that he knows of. 

He can’t know of because she hasn’t told him because if she does then the very tentative bond she’s formed with the whitelighter is destroyed. It’s not like he’s attracted to her. He would’ve at least implied so. He definitely isn’t when she’s having sex dreams about his magic evil clone and then complaining to _him _about them. Like it’s a bother to find him attractive.

It really is, Looking back she can see that he’s always been a very handsome man. His hair was always one of her favorite things about his appearance. It looked soft and she can’t say she hasn’t imagined what it’d be like to run her hands through it. But she couldn’t think like that anymore especially when she’s been kidnapped. Maybe a nap would soothe her thoughts away from her hot whitelighter. She can find him attractive and still be just friends. Right?

* * *

”Back so soon?” It’s him, Oh thank god it’s him. She missed him so much. He’s wearing a suit jacket and a black shirt. He looks good. She walks to him and throws her arms around him.

”I miss you.” He nods like she pointed out the obvious, The grass is green, The sky is blue and Macy Vaughn misses Harry Greenwood. He returns the hug which is nice, She’s missed being able to feel safe and secure in his hugs. His arms wrapped around her makes her feel like she can take a break and forget the world and the evil clone of it all. She’s squeezing a little too tight and she has no idea how he’s still breathing. She hopes he’s not still mad at her.

“Harry, Are you, Are you still mad at me?” He pulls away from the hug for a moment shaking his head no and then pulling her close to him. She inhales and just takes in his cologne, Or his dream cologne it’s hard to tell what’s real and what’s fake in her dreams. He smells different, Like alcohol and Old Spice which is funny to her, The Harry she knows probably has some fancy british deodorant but not dream Harry. He still smells good. She can’t say she doesn’t miss the original Harry’s scent more though. 

“Macy, Where are you?” She’s not sure. He hasn’t told her and she hasn’t asked, They haven’t interacted much to be honest. She pulls away and looks into his eyes that are so focused on her face. She leans in a little. To see him better.

”I’m not sure. Find me Harry.” He looks pained at her words, Like she’s brought up an old wound he hasn’t finished licking, She brings her hand to his cheek and leans in more, Just because she can’t see him very well of course. He leans too, Their lips are almost touching. One centimeter more and she’s there. Her eyes are closed and she waits for him to finally close the distance. He doesn’t 

“Macy-

* * *

Macy wakes up with a start, Even in her dreams he won’t kiss her. Not that she wants him to, she doesn’t think she does. Maybe she just has Stockholm syndrome or something and she’s attracted to him because of that. Nevertheless she’s come to the rather sensical conclusion that it’s pretty weird to have sex dreams about your friend when your life is in danger.


	4. Liking You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy is still having dreams about both Harry’s, Although one takes higher precedent. Harry finds her during a particularly interesting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all :)  
Sorry this chapter was late, It took a bit longer than usual to write. Plus I’ve also been a bit distracted with a new Hacy project so be on the look out for that!  
Hint: If you follow me on tumblr you should have some idea ;p
> 
> oh and thank y’all for the third highest amount of comments on the Charmed Tag I love all of you and thanks for supporting me and Your Hot Clone!

_“I think you like me more.” _She’s confused. He’s here in her dreams, But he’s dead on earth. So why is she still dreaming about him and why is it in a situation like _this. _They’re in a room foreign to her and yet familiar all the same, He’s still wearing that leather jacket that she wants to rip off of him every time she sees it but it doesn’t have the same effects. She’s not thinking about _him _wearing it she’s thinking about Harry. It’s ridiculous but yes she’s thinking about her dorky whitelighter in a seductive manner. God Harry’s whole British proper thing was rubbing off on her. What kind of American says manner? Not the normal kind 

But still she’s thinking about how Harry would tell her it’s absolutely ridiculous that the rug in this room is so coarse and feels like sand paper against your feet and how he’d be complaining about the tea that’s on the end table is getting cold and “You must drink it Macy, Tea is expensive nowadays.” And Simply out of habit she places a finger in the cup, It’s freezing cold. just like that the scene changes from a foreign room in a foreign area and this Harry to her room in Seattle with her bed and soft throw pillows and no space and _him _in a dark button up shirt that she wants to unbutton so badly. He’s looking at her expectedly like dream him always does. She wishes real Harry was as forward as dream Harry, It’d be a lot easier for her.

”So we meet again. Still have no explanation for my presence?” His teasing words are friendly but the feelings she has for them and him aren’t very platonic, She can at least admit that. She can admit to herself she and Harry and their strange little relationship are not 100% platonic.

They can’t be honestly, After having so many dreams about somebody with his face and hands and hair. She can’t not have the same dreams about him. It’s just impossible.

_It’s suffice to say she knows why he’s here now._

”Nothing is impossible, You just don’t want to entertain the possibilities.” He’s closer now, She can smell his fancy British cologne and she’s glad that he smells the same. She missed it. She missed him. Truthfully, Honestly. She Macy Vaughn missed Harry Greenwood in a non friend way.

She missed him in a bring your face down to mine so I can kiss you until we both can’t breathe kind of way. She missed his voice, His face, And to be a bit crude his _lips. _She wants him to take her, To let her feel those lips against her own.So in this dream with him wearing that stupid sexy button down and that teasing smug smile of his. She does.

Well more accurately he does because it’s her dream, Her subconscious, He kisses her against one of the walls of her tiny room with conviction and meaning and _tongue _tracing her bottom lip before slipping into her mouthand _hands _slinking around her waist possessively and hips pressed against hers which makes her moan into his mouth.

He tastes like peppermint toothpaste and something entirely himselfbut it’s not real. He wouldn’t want her in reality. He might not even taste like that in real life. It doesn’t count if it’s not real in real time and it never will be. But she can pretend.

She can pretend that it’s real for a night.

In real life where it wouldn’t happen because he’s not into her like that. He’d never be into her like this and she’d never experience the peppermint sensation of his kiss no matter how badly she wanted to. She was his charge and nothing more. To him at least. He doesn’t know she’s into him and he’s not at all into her.

So in this dream where this Harry wants her in a not friendly platonic kind of way she kisses him back and says his name against his lips with the breath she still has and melts into his arms like ice cream on a summer evening.

If it’s only a dream, She might as well enjoy the fantasy.

* * *

“_Harry.” _He knows he shouldn’t be curious about somebody with a suspiciously Macy Vaughn sounding voice calling his name out like, Well like _that._ With _want _and longing. Why would she want him? Him, Half a man. Half of a person is not enough for a woman as special and beautiful and if he could be so bold, _Charmed_ as Macy Vaughn. And yet here he was standing like a creep outside her door as she calls out his name like she can’t live without him. 

Is it such a crazy idea that he’d have feelings for her when she acts like that? With her voice that’s more soothing and beautiful than anything he’s ever heard and her mind and quick thinking and intelligence. He’d be crazy not to be completely incredibly deeply _dumbly _in love with her. 

Hes still listening, Well eavesdropping on her private dream and private _him _related thoughts when he hears something that makes his heart stop.

”_I like you more_.” Of course she does, He’s bold and charming. Not like him. He’s only half of a man and not the half that she wants. He’s not bold or charming or _selfish. _He didn’t know that was attractive. That being selfish could seduce somebody but you learn something new everyday he supposed. Like that no matter how much you feel for somebody they’d rather have another. Sometimes that person just happens to have your face.

It didn’t matter though, After all his delusions of him and Macy were simply a _fantasy _and nothing more_._


	5. The Caine Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy has a reaction to Abi’s flirtation which leaves Harry with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all hope you enjoyed some actual Macy-Harry interaction. I sure did lol, See you next week my lovelies :)
> 
> EDIT: 90 kudos! Omg y’all I love all the support YHC has been getting but omg. Thank you so much! :D

“_Tell her how close we’ve gotten Harold.”_

Macy’s not jealous. It’s impossible for her to be jealous. She’s not jealous over this especially. It’s not her fault that stupid Abigael Caine thinks it’s fun to flirt with Harry as a joke. It’s a joke right? It has to be because Harold isn’t even his full name and even if it was she shouldn’t be saying it, It being his _name_ like, Well like that.

Abigael who’s supposed to be her friend. Friends don’t flirt with their friend’s white-lighters. It’s not in the job description but it’s right there in like _super_ tiny print of the friend contract. Because it’s not as serious as flirting with a crush or a boyfriend or an ex boyfriend but it’s still pretty damn important.

Especially if you’re having sex dreams about the white-lighter in question.

She’s going to have to talk to him today. She’s going to honest to goodness speak to him. He’s gonna be next to her doing his whole hot and jealous thing. So then in an attempt to not fuck up their already fragile friendship. She’s going to have to ignore the one sided sexual tension and open her mouth and speak words acting like everything’s normal between the two of them. And she didn’t dream about him pretty much fucking her mouth with his tongue the night before. Should be easy enough.

He’s already been a tad bit rough as Abigael refers to it and _possessive_ of her this morning which she hadn’t hated despite the awkwardness of his petty white-lighter feelings. She had some of her own petty witch-demon feelings over Abigael and Harry’s obvious reactions to her stupid hand on his stupid chest. So she guesses it’s fair for him to be allowed to be mad about Jimmy. Although now he seems more concerned over Maggie’s whereabouts.

She’s worried too but her little sister can handle herself, Although she wouldn’t need much handling. Parker doesn’t put up much of a fight even in full demon mode from what she remembered.

”So, You’re positive she’s alright?” He’s pacing around the command center anxiously. She’s surprised that he has a cup of coffee with him, Not tea. He’s seemed different ever since the Jimmy incident. She still can’t believe she wanted to fuck somebody named Jimmy by the way. He’s still hot but god Harry with this _scruff_ and _shirt_. She’d take him over Jimmy any day.

“I don’t know Harry, Why don’t you ask me a couple more times and then I’ll be _positive_.” He laughs without humor and runs his hands through his hair which he really doesn’t understand how that affects her now so when she stares at his hands he looks at her and sarcastically quips in that goddamn accent.

”See anything you like? I suppose I dressed a little darker today.” She looks at him and watches the way his eyes dull when he mentions the dark-lighter. Is he jealous? Even if he was he couldn’t be more jealous, _Not_ jealous she means than her. 

“Not exactly but you seem a little interested yourself. Do I remind you of your British demon _friend_?” She punctuates the remark with a poor imitation of Abigael. British accent and seductive tones to match. She stalks toward him and runs a finger down his chest in what she had meant to be a joke but seems more serious to them both now.

“You’re looking a bit rough _Harold._” He’s looking at her hand which she had placed so delicately at the apex of his abs, He’s surprisingly ripped for such a chummy little professor and god when did his eyes get all smoldering like that, It’s a serious concern to be honest. Had Abigael seen his smoldering eyes? He grabs her hand and takes it off of his chest at an agonizingly slow pace. As if debating whether he actually wanted to move it off of his fit torso. He does though and she gets to experience his smoldering eyes in full effect as he stares at her.

“Well one, Abi is a hybrid exactly like you and two, You have just about the most horrid British accent I’ve ever heard.” She laughs at his joke hoping it’ll break the tension. It does not.

”I believe the number you’re looking for is three? Also Abi? Really, You’ve got pet names for each other. How _cute._” He peers at her an incredulous look on his face.

”It’s not a pet name if it’s a shortened version of her first name, Besides why do you care? It’s not like I’m not allowed to find Abi attractive... Am I?” He begins staring at his hands and she can tell he’s attempting to remember some stupid rule the elders had notified him of. Probably whether or not he can fuck Abi, Maybe he already has. Who knows? Who cares? Not her that’s for sure. 

She could care less about what or who Harry Greenwood chooses to do with his time, That was on him so who gives a damn if he and Abi wanted to fuck each other’s brains out? _Her, _Try as she might she cared for Harry, Deeply. It sucked to be frank.

Knowing that the the person you want doesn’t want you back wasn't fun, Especially when you had to watch them flirt right in front of you . Being a witness to pillow talk you’re not a part of is extremely awkward and uncomfortable. It’s not like it was Harry’s fault though. 

He didn’t know she had feelings pertaining to him. He may pride himself on intelligence but the man doesn’t understand subtle clues very much.

* * *

_”You look nice today Harry, Dare I say cute?” He laughs and sips at his tea._

_”I’m sure you’re mistaken, I’m not cute. I am a serious educator.” _

_“Still cute.” He sat up from his chair and turned towards her._

”_As your friend I beg of you to stop.” There goes that pesky word. Friends why does that word make her so tense?_

_”Yeah... Friends.”_

* * *

As Harry stayed deep in thought over “Abi” Macy began brainstorming ways she could leave the room with ease.

”Well I’ll leave you to your mind meld, Call me if you want to discuss Maggie and not _Abi.”_

_”_Why’dyou say her name like that?” He walks a little bit towards her.

”Macy, Are you... Jealous?” Well fuck, Seems he’s a bit better at the whole subtlety thing than she thought.


End file.
